CyberWarriors Chronicles: World Championship
by somewhat117
Summary: A back story set 2 months before CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth. Based on how 2 of the main characters become friends. It sticks to the story's MegaMan BattleNetwork roots, and uses YuGiOh! Tag Duels later on.
1. A New Challenge Pt1

**CyberWarriors Chronicles: World Championship  
****Chapter 1: A New Challenge Part 1**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a side story, set 2 months before CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth. This explains how Ryan and Damon became the Duel Monsters World Tag Team Champions, and how they actually became friends.

In the CyberWorld, Bass and GutsMan are having a NetBattle.

GutsMan: "Guts guts guts! Me da best!"  
Bass: "Bring it on!"

GutsMan charges at Bass, ready to punch him with his overgrown fist.

Jeff: "Go for it!"  
Bass: "Nah."

Bass catches the punch with his bare hand.

Ryan: "Heh. Toss him away."  
Bass: "Right."

Bass grabs GutsMan's hand, spins and tosses him away.

GutsMan: "Guts, that hurt!"  
Jeff: "HighCannon, BattleChip In! Download!"

GutsMan arms himself with a powerful arm cannon and fires.

Bass: "Get a defense out."  
Ryan: "Right. LifeAura, BattleChip In! Download!"  
Bass: "LifeAura!"

Bass activates a LifeAura, deflecting the HighCannon shot.

Jeff: "What!?'  
Ryan: "Gotcha now! VariableSword, BattleChip In! Download!"  
Bass: "Go, Sonicboom!"

Bass quickly arms himself with a VariableSword and swings it, launching a shockwave right at GutsMan, knocking him over.

GutsMan: "GutsMan down…"  
Bass: "Too easy."  
Ryan: "Geez, we've been battling you for over five years, and nothing changes."  
Damon: "Maybe you're not being challenged enough?"

Damon shows up.

Ryan: "And what do you want? Don't you have work to do for SciLab?"  
Damon: "Not really. Nothing special's been happening. My reason for being here is more on a personal interest level."  
Ryan: "And I should be concerned why?"  
Damon: "Hmph. Just battle me already."  
Ryan: "Fine. Whatever you want."  
Damon: "Jack In! Zero, Power Up!"

Damon jacks Zero into the CyberWorld.

Bass: "You again, been a while."  
Damon: "How long has it been? Six years?"  
Zero: "You seem a bit less vicious. Your operator getting soft?"  
Bass: "Hardly. I've been waiting for quite a long time to settle a score with you Zero, for this scar you slashed on my Navi emblem!"  
Ryan: "All right, enough talk. Let's start already."  
Damon: "Zero … no mercy."  
Zero: "Of course."

Zero arms his Zero Saber and charges towards Bass.

Ryan: "Not gonna happen! FinalGun, BattleChip In! Download!"  
Bass: "Eat this!"

Bass fires his FinalGun arm cannon at Zero.

Zero: "Zero Shield."

Zero pulls up a hand shield and blocks the shot.

Bass: "No way!"  
Ryan: "That flimsy shield blocked it!?"  
Zero: "Zero Saber!"  
Ryan: "AntiSword, Download!"

Bass quickly counters Zero's sword swing with a sword of his own, pushing Zero back.

Zero: "Zero Buster, aim and fire!"  
Bass: "TriBuster!"

Bass and Zero fire their arm cannons at each other. They both dodge all the opposing fighter's shots.

Damon: "StepSword, Download."  
Zero: "Roger."

Zero quickly teleports in front of Bass and knocks him back with a sword attack, damaging Bass's arm.

Bass: "Nice shot, now watch this! Dark Arm Blade!"

Bass creates the image of a sword with dark energy in his hand, and slashes Zero back with it.

Zero: "What the?"  
Damon: "What kind of attack was that?"  
Bass: "Heh, never seen DarkPower attacks before?"  
Ryan: "Why don't we show him another?"  
Bass: "Gladly! Hells' Rolling!"

Bass creates two spinning purple discs, one in each hand, and throws them at Zero, sending him flying.

Zero: "Darn…"  
Ryan: "You're really getting better at this, huh Bass?"  
Bass: "Heh, it's all because of our synchronization level."  
Damon: "Synchronization level? _What could this 'DarkPower' he's talking about have to do with synchronization?"  
_Ryan: "Give up yet, 'cause you haven't seen anything yet!"  
Bass: "This is nothing compared to what I can really do!"

…To Be Continued.


	2. A New Challenge Pt2

**CyberWarriors Chronicles: World Championship  
****Chapter 2: A New Challenge Part 2**

Damon: "What kind of attack was that? My PET's reading energy that's off the charts!"  
Ryan: "Bass, ready?"  
Bass: "Alright, let's do this now."  
Ryan & Bass: "Full Synchro!"

Bass begins to glow, and it looks like an illusion of Ryan has appeared behind him.

Zero: "Wait, what the?"  
Damon: "It's a trick!"  
Ryan: "Good luck calling this attack a trick!"  
Bass: "Now that we're fully synchronized, we're at full power! Just try and stop us now!"  
Damon: _"Synchronized? Can they really do that? I mean, Zero and I can't… This transcends the limits of technology! It isn't possible!"  
_Ryan: "Believe it!"  
Damon: "When I see it!"  
Ryan: "Alright Bass, he asked for it. Let's show him!"  
Bass: "Shooting Buster!"

Bass arms himself with a large arm cannon and begins firing at Zero, causing explosions all around him.

Zero: "Such power…"  
Damon: "Look at that! That illusion of Ryan behind him, somehow that's doubling the firepower!"

Bass stops firing.

Bass: "Think he's had enough?"  
Ryan: "Well, we'll wait on it."

Zero jumps out of the smoke at Bass, sword drawn.

Zero: "My turn! Zero Saber!"

Bass catches Zero's sword in his hand.

Zero: "What!?"  
Bass: "Nice try! ChaosBreak!"

Bass charges dark energy in his hand, destroying Zero's sword. Zero jumps back.

Zero: "Damon, support!"  
Damon: "CustomSword, Download!"

Zero arms himself with a new sword.

Ryan: "Bass, show him your own sword."  
Bass: "Right. Dark Arm Blade."

Bass materializes a sword in his hand comprised of dark energy.

Zero: "Heh. Now this looks a little bit more fair."  
Bass: "Whatever. Makes no difference to me."

Bass and Zero dash at each other, attacking with their swords.

Ryan: "Bass, change of plans. Jump back!"

Bass jumps backwards, away from Zero.

Bass: "Why'd you do that?"  
Ryan: "I say we just end this now. I'm getting bored."  
Damon: "Hey, chickening out already?"  
Ryan: "Chickening out? You might want to rethink that after this. Bass, final attack!"  
Bass: "Now you're talking."

Bass raises his hand into the air, charging dark energy into a Bass above his hand.

Zero: "What's this? Energy readings are off the charts!"  
Damon: "Cut him down before he uses it!"

Zero dashes at Bass, ready to knock him down.

Zero: "This battle ends now!"  
Bass: "Battle? What battle?"  
Ryan: "End this!"  
Bass: "Chaos … Nightmare!"

Bass hurls the ball of dark energy right at Zero.

Damon: "Zero, log out!"

Zero leaves the CyberWorld before the attack could hit him. Ryan logs Bass out afterwards.

Ryan: (yawn) "Another win."  
Damon: _"How'd he do that? Synchronization? And what's with those attacks? HE wasn't like this before when operating him! I went through all the training videos we recorded of him at SciLab. He never had power like this!"  
_Ryan: "Alright, cough it up. Why are you here."  
Damon: "I came to find you. Actually, I have a request to make. Come on."

They both leave the arcade and start walking down the street.

Ryan: "So, what's this about?"  
Damon: "You've heard of the game Duel Monsters, right?"  
Ryan: "You've got to be kidding? You play it!?"  
Damon: "What, is there a problem with that?"  
Ryan: "…No." (cough) "Nerd." (cough)  
Damon: "…"  
Ryan: "Sorry. What was it now?"  
Damon: "Well, I made it to the World Tag Tournament this year, but…"  
Ryan: "…?"  
Damon: "My partner Shawn, had to forfeit due to upcoming eye surgery. So, I need a replacement partner, or I get disqualified."  
Ryan: "Wait a minute. You want me to do this?"  
Damon: "Oh, I thought of you only because you're quite the tactician when it comes to NetBattles, and besides, I seem to recall you mentioning something about a challenge."  
Ryan: "Sorry, Duel Monsters isn't my thing. I only have one card anyways."  
Damon: "Which one? I'm just curious."  
Ryan: "Here."

Ryan pulls the card out of his pocket.

Damon: "'Serpent Night Dragon', eh?"  
Ryan: "Dad gave it to me. He told me to always keep it with me."  
Damon: "Hey, maybe you can use it in the tournament!"  
Bass: "Not a chance!"  
Ryan: "Huh? And why not?"  
Bass: "Uh … um, nevermind."  
Ryan: "Okay…? Either way, I'm pretty sure I'd need more than one card if I was going to do this."  
Damon: "Sounds like you're up for it."  
Ryan: "Meh. What have I got to lose."  
Damon: "Then follow me to the Duel Stadium."

…To Be Continued.


	3. Holy Thingamajiganizations, Batman!

**CyberWarriors Chronicles: World Championship  
****Chapter 3: Holy Thingamajiganizations, Batman!**

A few hours later, Ryan and Damon arrive at the Dueling Stadium.

Ryan: "This is it? I mean, it's got a hologram Duel Field and everything, but … shouldn't there be lots of people here?"  
Damon: "Yeah, but I rented it out."  
Ryan: "You can do that?"  
Damon: "Well, I have enough reputation as a Duelist, so it was easy."  
Ryan: "And money wasn't involved?"  
Damon: "Hey, I didn't bribe anyone if that's what you mean."  
Ryan: "Keep telling yourself that."  
Damon: "Whatever. First, we need to get you a Deck. There's a store over there. I'll buy you one."  
Ryan: "Sure. I mean, everything's better if it's free, right!?"  
Damon: "Free for you, you mean…"

They both walk to the store inside the building.

Damon: "Any clue what kind of Deck you want?"  
Ryan: "I dunno … hey, this looks cool!"  
Damon: "Dragons?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, how about this one? It'll fit with 'Serpent Night Dragon', right?"  
Damon: "You're going to need a lot of luck on the draw for that one."  
Ryan: "I think I can manage."  
Damon: "Fine, I'll throw in some of my extras to make it a better Deck.

Damon purchases the Dragon Deck and gives it to Ryan, along with some extra cards.

Damon: "Now, to teach you how to play."  
Ryan: "I watched the anime. It's fine."  
Damon: "The anime's different. The show's got a lot of stupid rules that actually don't work."  
Ryan: "…Fine."

They both walk over to the Dueling Stadium.

Damon: "The best way to learn is to play a game yourself."  
Ryan: "Uh-huh." (reading instruction manual)  
Damon: "Pay attention!"  
Ryan: "Fine!" (throws away instructions)  
Damon: "We'll have a 4000 Life Point practice game, okay?"  
Ryan: "Get on with it then."  
Damon: "Alright then, it's time to Duel!"  
Ryan: "Okay, then get your game on!"

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / Damon: 4000)

Ryan: "Get your … game on? Yeah, that's good. Mind if I use that as a catch phrase?"  
Damon: "…Yeah, just don't overuse it."  
Ryan: "Alright then!" (Draws.) "I summon 'Armed Dragon LV3' (ATK 1200 / DEF 900) in Attack mode and call it a turn!"  
Damon: (sweat drop) "That's IT!? _And I requested this guy to be my tag partner. He seriously needs some work._"  
Ryan: "Yeah, so?"  
Damon: "That was a raging torrent of suck…"  
Ryan: "Well, you didn't teach me how to play yet. You just said to play the game."  
Damon: "Well, it's a learning experience." (Draws.) "'Archfiend Soldier' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1500) in Attack mode."  
Ryan: "Holy thingamajiganizations, Batman! That thing's huge!"  
Damon: (sweat drop) "Holy what…? Thingamajugani-whaa?"  
Ryan: "No. Thingamajiganizations."  
Damon: "Whatever. It's time to teach you a new lesson in Dueling 101, how to lose! 'Archfiend Soldier', attack!"

'Archfiend Soldier' attacks 'Armed Dragon LV3' and destroys it.

(LP: Ryan: 3300 / Damon: 4000)

Damon: "I'll play one face-down and end my turn."  
Ryan: "Ok…" (Draws.) "I play 'Pot of Greed'!"  
Damon: "No you don't! Open face-down card, 'Magic Jammer'! I discard 'Despair from the Dark' (ATK 2800 / DEF 3000) and negate your Spell card!"  
Ryan: "Wh-what!? But how?"  
Damon: "Counter Trap cards. They 'counter' stuff. DUH."  
Ryan: "Fine. I guess this is what I get for buying a starter Deck and throwing in random crap. Then I play one monster face-down, and I'll also throw down a Counter Trap of my own. Go."  
Damon: "First of all, you shouldn't tell me that it's a Counter Trap."  
Ryan: "……………………………………………………………"

Ten minutes later.

Ryan: "………………………………………Shit."  
Damon: "I'm back."  
Ryan: "Wait, you left?"  
Damon: "I went to McDonalds."  
Ryan: "And you didn't buy anything for me?"  
Damon: "Fine. Here's a Happy Meal toy." (tosses Ryan a toy)  
Ryan: "Yay, it's …. A Winged Kuriboh? Well, then I summon Winged Kuriboh!"  
Damon: "First of all, it's my turn. Second, it's a fucking toy."  
Ryan: "Just joking."  
Damon: "Better be." (Draws.) "First I play 'Nobleman of Crossout'. It removes your face-down monster."  
Ryan: "Um … what's removed mean?"  
Damon: (anime fall) "Didn't you just read the handbook?"  
Ryan: "Well, I tried reading it, but it didn't make any sense."  
Damon: "Okay, this isn't the anime; you have to follow the rules."  
Ryan: "Fine, just let me read my cards."  
Damon: "No time for that, do that on your own turn! 'Archfiend', attack!"  
Ryan: "Hey, I can play this from my hand. 'Kuriboh' (ATK 300 / DEF 200)! It says it'll negate Battle Damage from this attack."  
Damon: "You had … fucking 'Kuriboh' in your Deck?"  
Ryan: "Hey, it worked."  
Damon: "Fine, one face-down. Your turn."  
Ryan: (Draws.) "I summon 'Lord of D.' (ATK 1200 / DEF 1100) in Attack mode!"  
Damon: "Have you considered defending at all?"  
Ryan: "Nope! And now, I summon 2 'Red-Eyes Black Dragons' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) in Attack mode!"  
Damon: "Wait a minute, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, so?"  
Damon: "That's against the rules, isn't it?"  
Ryan: "Screw the rules, I have red hair! And besides, I … played this 'Flute of Summoning Dragon' card."  
Damon: "Then you kind of need to tell me that … and your hair's brown."  
Ryan: "1. It's red! And 2. You're bald!"  
Damon: "I AM NOT!"  
Ryan: "We'll let the people decide."  
Damon: "Whatever. Hurry up."  
Ryan: "Okay then, 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon', Inferno Fire Blast!"  
Damon: "Too bad! Go, face-down! 'Mirror Force'!"  
Ryan: "Holy thingamajiganizations, Batman! Damn it!"

All of Ryan's monsters are destroyed.

Damon: "You were saying?"  
Ryan: "…'Monster Reborn' to bring back 'Kuriboh' in Defense…"  
Damon: "You had 'Red-Eyes' in your Graveyard, and I had 'Despair'. Why'd you bring back that!?" (Draws.) "I play 'Book of Life', reviving 'Despair' and removing your 'Red-Eyes' from play. Then, I'll add 'Axe of Despair to him, giving him 3800 Attack points!"  
Ryan: "Holy thingamajiganizations, Batman! That thing's huge!"  
Damon: "Stop saying that!"  
Ryan: "It my new catch phrase. I can still say it."  
Damon: "Well don't. 'Archfiend Soldier', destroy 'Kuriboh'!"

'Archfiend Soldier' destroys 'Kuriboh'.

Damon: "And 'Despair', attack him directly!"

'Despair from the Dark' attacks Ryan directly.

(LP: Ryan: 0 / Damon: 4000)

Ryan: "That's it? This game sucks!"  
Damon: "Oh come on, don't give up on it now!"  
Ryan: "Fine. One more practice match. Get your game on!"

…To Be Continued.


	4. A Rematch Right Away!

**CyberWarriors Chronicles: World Championship  
****Chapter 4: A Rematch Right Away!?**

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / Damon: 4000)

Ryan: "I'll go first!" (Draws.) "Sweet! I play one monster face-down and I'll throw down a face-down on top of that. And I'll call it a turn."  
Damon: "That it? You're just repeating the last game!" (Draws.) "Then I'll do the same! 'Archfiend Soldier' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1500) in Attack mode. Attack that face-down!"

'Archfiend Soldier' attacks and destroys 'Masked Dragon'.

Ryan: "Okay, 'Masked Dragon' states that I can summon a Dragon-type from my Deck with 1500 ATK or less, so I summon 'Armed Dragon LV3' (ATK 1200 / DEF 900) in Defense mode."  
Damon: "That's actually … a decent move. Nice one."  
Ryan: "Yeah, thanks… …So that what it's like, getting a compliment from you. Kinda freaky."  
Damon: "I'm done. Go."  
Ryan: (Draws.) "Okay, first, 'Armed Dragon LV3' apparently levels up during the Standby Phase, so bye-bye 'Armed Dragon LV3' and hello 'Armed Dragon LV5'! (ATK 2400 / DEF 1700) And I play 'Graceful Charity', so I draw 3 and discard 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) and 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6'. (ATK 2300 / DEF 1600) And next, 'Level Up!', so 'Armed Dragon LV5' goes straight to 'Armed Dragon LV7'!" (ATK 2800 / DEF 1000)  
Damon: _"So that's his strategy! He's leveling up his monsters, so he gets one super-strong one!"  
_Ryan: "And now, I'll play 'Monster Reborn' on 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6'! And I'll attack with it!"

'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6' attacks and destroys 'Archfiend Soldier'.

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / Damon: 3600)

Ryan: "And 'Armed Dragon LV7' attacks you directly!"

'Armed Dragon LV7' attacks Damon directly.

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / Damon: 800)

Damon: "Oh shit!"  
Ryan: "Now, I play 'The Shallow Grave', so I summon 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' face-down and you get 'Archfiend Soldier' face-down. And when I end my turn, since I destroyed your monster with 'Horus LV6', it levels up to 'Horus LV8'! So much for your Spell cards!" (ATK 3000 / DEF 1800)  
Damon: "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" (Draws.) _"Where's 'Mirror Force' when you need it!_ One monster face-down and 3 face-down cards! Just go!"  
Ryan: (Draws.) "Okay, this time it's over! I play 'Pot o' Greed'! So I draw 2!" (Draws.) "And now, my final evolutions are coming out! I Tribute 'Armed Dragon LV7' and 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' to Special Summon 'Armed Dragon LV10' (ATK 3000 / DEF 2000) and 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon'! (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) And 'Darkness Dragon's' Attack power boosts by 300 for each Dragon kicking back in my Graveyard, so it's total attack strength is 4200!"  
Damon: "So what. Let's see if you can do this properly!"  
Ryan: "You asked for it! 'Armed Dragon LV10', attack his face-down 'Archfiend'!"  
Damon: "Too bad, open Trap card! 'Magical Arm Shield'! I'll take control of your 'Horus'!"  
Ryan: "Why not take 'Red-Eyes'? It's stronger!"  
Damon: "Because it'd be weaker since it'd have to rely on my Graveyard."

'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' moves to Damon's side, and 'Armed Dragon LV10' attacks it, destroying them both.

Ryan: "Damn it! You had that planned! Whatever, 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon' has 4800 Attack now! Attack! And I'll play 'Dragon's Rage' so I can pierce through!"  
Damon: "Then I'll use 'Draining Shield', and chain it with 'Emergency Provisions'!"

'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon' attacks and gets its attack absorbed.

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / Damon: 5600)

Ryan: "Darn it. Go."  
Damon: (Draws.) "First, 'Mystical Space Typhoon'! I don't want your stupid 'Dragon's Rage' getting in my way again!"  
Ryan: "Drat!"  
Damon: "And one face-down. _Just gotta hope for the best now…"  
_Ryan: (Draws.) "I play 'Monster Reincarnation', discarding 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4' (ATK 1600 / DEF 1000) and pulling 'Horus LV6'."  
Damon: "And I just lucked out! 'Big Burn', activate! All the monsters in our Graveyards are removed! Your 'Darkness Dragon' goes back down to 2400!"  
Ryan: "…Wh-what!? I'll just … play 2 face-downs. 'Darkness Dragon, attack!"

'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon' attacks and destroys 'Pyramid Turtle'. (ATK 1200 / DEF 1400)

Damon: "Thanks. Using its effect, I summon 'Ryu Kokki'." (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000)  
Ryan: "I'm done. Go."  
Damon: (Draws.) "I play…"  
Ryan: "Before, you do, I activate 'Synthetic Seraphim'."  
Damon: "Um, okay? I play 'Pot of Greed', so I draw 2." (Draws.) "Heavy Storm."  
Ryan: "What? Damn it!"  
Damon: "I'll Flip Summon 'Archfiend Soldier', and equip 'Axe of Despair' to 'Ryu Kokki'. It adds 1000 Attack to it. Now attack his 'Darkness Dragon'!"

(LP: Ryan: 3000 / Damon: 5600)

Damon: "Now, direct attack!"

(LP: Ryan: 1100 / Damon: 5600)

Damon: "My turn's done, but your end is just beginning."  
Ryan: "…Huh?!"  
Damon: "Nevermind."  
Ryan: "…?"  
Damon: "… Just go!"  
Ryan: "Whatever … My draw!" (Draws) "I surrender!"  
Damon: "Um, no! I summon 'Mad Dog of Darkness'!" (ATK 1900 / DEF 1400)  
Ryan: "Why not?"  
Damon: "'Ryu Kokki', attack!"  
Ryan: "Then I discard 'Kuriboh'!" (ATK 300 / DEF 200)  
Damon: "Okay, 'Archfiend Soldier' and 'Mad Dog', attack!"  
Ryan: "Damn it, no!"

Ryan gets attacked directly.

(LP: Ryan: 0 / Damon: 5600)

…To Be Continued.


End file.
